Deep water wells often produce water contaminated with sulfur gas and other impurities. While various structures have been heretofore designed to remove, substantially, sulfur gas and other impurities from the water being pumped from deep wells, most of these previously known devices involve assemblages which are quite bulky, require excessive amounts of energy or considerable maintenance. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus which will be capable of removing sulfur gas from the water pumped at the deep water well and which will also be capable of filtering other impurities out of the water.
Examples of various structures designed to purify water as well as other assemblages including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,488,697, 1,698,890, 3,003,580, 3,193,989, 3,417,015, 3,558,482 and 3,844,743.